1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a control unit, and a computer program for operating a valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel injectors for internal combustion engines which are actuatable with the aid of an electromagnetic actuation unit or a piezoelectric actuator are known from the market. Particularly the technical properties of piezoelectric actuators may be scattered due to material properties, manufacturing processes and the influence of lots. This also applies to the energy requirement necessary for the activation of the piezoelectric actuator.
For example, the energy requirement of the piezoelectric actuator may be ascertained in a testing process during the manufacturing of the valve or the fuel injector. The thus ascertained activation energy may then be specifically assigned to the particular specimen of the fuel injector with the aid of a code.